


Go and Get Your Prize, Shiro.

by mcclain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcclain/pseuds/mcclain
Summary: Shiro admits that it’s a dizzying sensation to be sucked off by Keith, wonderboy extraordinaire, his second-in-command, long-term crush, and the source of his pent-up sexual frustration -- even more-so when the visor of his helmet shrouds his entire field of vision in a pitch black void. It’s pleasure, it’s pain, it’s a punishment and reward to not be able to see to watch Keith’s throat bulge at the intrusion of his dick because Shiro knows that he would cum immediately at the sight.(“You did so well out there, Shiro. You’re so brave, so trusting, so stunning, my good boy. I bet you want your prize now, huh? Come on, baby, let me treat you right.” God, yes. Please.)Shiro gets his prize and the helmets' functions are put to good use.





	Go and Get Your Prize, Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe no one has wrote about the blindfolding capability of the helmets yet,,,,  
> so have bottom shiro gettin' dicked good by keith

Shiro admits that it’s a dizzying sensation to be sucked off by Keith, wonderboy extraordinaire, his second-in-command, long-term crush, and the source of his pent-up sexual frustration -- even more-so when the visor of his helmet shrouds his entire field of vision in a pitch black void. It’s pleasure, it’s pain, it’s a punishment and reward to not be able to see to watch Keith’s throat bulge at the intrusion of his dick because Shiro knows that he would cum immediately at the sight. 

(“You did so well out there, Shiro. You’re so brave, so trusting, so stunning, my good boy. I bet you want your prize now, huh? Come on, baby, let me treat you _”right.”_ God, yes. Please.) 

Shiro may not be able to see Keith expertly swallow his dick, but he definitely can imagine it: how the tip of Keith’s tongue would stick out while he gazed up at his cock, how he would sink down too eagerly and choke before finding a rhythm, a tempo to suck his dick, how he would pull back and a sticky concoction of precum and spit would connect the bottom of his glossy, peach lips to the flared-head-- 

“Hnnnnng--” Shiro keens desperately, trying to lean forward and buck further into the wet, hot orifice, but Keith’s calloused hands abruptly stop him from doing so. Through the fabric of his pants, he could feel the moist collection of sweat that dampened Keith’s palms. It feels messy, to be fucking in the middle of a changing station while his armor is only half-off and his tight undersuit is rumpled down past his mid-thighs. He can feel the metal bench attaching itself to his bare asscheeks. Who knew that sweat is a great adhesive? 

“More, more, please, Keith. Please!” Each word drips with overwhelming need and lust. It’s too much and it’s not enough. He’s encapsulated in wet pleasure, yet all he could do is take and take without any release. Every single nerve in Shiro’s body is fried to a crisp from the sheer pleasure of it all. 

Handing over his control to Keith is the most rewarding and incredible decision Shiro has ever made. He can die happily in bliss, as soon as he orgasms of course. However, Keith remains the biggest opposition to his release. At first, Shiro thought that the other listened to his demands by increasing his tempo, but it’s just a cruel lie. Right as his cock began to throb, he feels Keith pull back, the cold, stagnant air hitting his dick in the worst way possible. 

“No, no, no, Keith, baby, please! Give it to me!” Spit is sliding out of his mouth and past his tongue, the corners of his lips now drooling with saliva and tears coating his eyelashes. Keith doesn’t answer back; instead, the next thing Shiro experiences is suddenly being pinned down, his ass no longer stuck to the bench. A pair of hands grabs both sides and squeezed _hard_ , separating them. Coldness reaches his hole and Shiro clenches in anticipation. Yes, this is good. 

All the nights spent fingering himself to pornos of tawny raven-haired boys can never prepare him for how incredible it feels to be filled by Keith’s fingers. They’re long, albeit a bit boney, but it feels as if they can reach the depths of the universe, well, more specifically the depths of Shiro’s ass. The slight burn from the stretch of Keith’s finger is welcomed. The subtle pain acts as an excellent backdrop against the immense pleasure. However, it isn’t long until Keith hits the jackpot. Shiro’s entire body tenses and shakes, his lips stretching into a perfect “o” while the other repeats the action over and over again. 

Keith then suddenly stops, _again_ , but before Shiro can cry out and complain, the fingers are replaced by something suspiciously hot. Shiro may be a man of patience, still, there’s only so much he can take. While the other takes his sweet time pressing in, softly grunting, Shiro sinks down until he hits hilt. He sees stars. 

_“Ooooh, yes!”_ Shiro moans loudly, attempting to fuck himself on Keith’s delicious dick. This is what he wanted, this is what he needed. Keith, on the other hand, thrusts into him slowly. He can feel the drag of the other’s cock inside of him and it infinitely increases Shiro’s lust. More, more, more. 

“FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! FOR GOD’S SAKE, KEITH! I _NEED_ IT!” Apparently, screaming at the top of his lungs is the trick for Keith to fuck Shiro properly. The loud noises of skin slapping against skin filled up the changing station, the bench trembling beneath him or maybe that’s just his body shaking from being mounted, pounded into. 

The spaces between consciousness and unconsciousness fade as light blooms behind his eyes. Pure ecstasy floods his bloodstream and everything feels _right_. His visor clears up to reveal the sight of Keith’s face flushed a ruddy red. Shiro knows that Keith is almost there, from the way sweat dampens his forehead to how his brows furrow in concentration, and most strikingly, how Keith’s cock throbs in his oversensitive insides. 

Shiro’s right-- A few thrusts later and heat gushes inside of him, coating his insides in cum, _Keith’s_ cum. Keith’s ‘o’ face is mesmerizing as well, the perfect spank material for those late, long nights. 

There’s an emptiness when Keith retracts and slumps down on the bench beside him. Shiro can feel Keith’s semen dripping down the back of his thighs, and his heart feels warm with a strange sense of possessiveness. 

“Good job, baby,” Keith huskily whispers into the shell of Shiro’s ear, his hot breath creating goosebumps along Shiro’s neck. “Can you walk? We need to get you cleaned up before the others come.” 

Shiro gives a weak nod in return, his mind still swimming in a satisfying afterglow. He can’t remember the last time he got properly fucked, nevertheless the last time he came this hard. Keith truly is a dangerous and beautiful creature to behold. 

With one side supported by Keith, Shiro takes the walk of ‘shame’ into an adjacent bathroom and cleans off the remnants of semen and saliva off of him in the shower. Keith helps him clean the harder to reach places while placing wet kisses on his scars and scabbed-over battle wounds. 

“You’re--” Kiss. “--amazing.” Keith’s cheesy compliments and reassurance never fails to make Shiro flustered. At this point, he’s wondering if Keith’s doing it to simply tease him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, hotshot.” Shiro then turned around and firmly planted his lips against Keith’s. They both smiled into the wet kiss. Their bodies were sore from exertion but at least they're hearts are content and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally made keith really silent during sex,,, whoops, sorry if yall were here for desperate keith but i got desperate shiro?


End file.
